1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and displaying product.
2. Description of Related Art
Product is displayed in shelves. Often product on the back of the shelf is difficult for a consumer to view or retrieve. This is especially true for product located on a top shelf. Gravity-fed or pusher shelves urge packages forward to the front of the shelf. Unfortunately, these solutions fail to work properly for relatively light weight product. One such example is a package of snack food items, such as potato chips. These packages are often packaged in so called flex packages. Flex packages are very flexible, and as such, their corners and edges are free to bend which makes flex packages susceptible to snagging or twisting. Furthermore, due to their light weight, often gravity-fed shelving solutions fail to properly adjust the flex packaging forward. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a shelving solution which properly adjusts product to the front of the shelf. It is also desirable that such a shelving solution work with flex packaging.